dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Koalefant
Koalefant - neutralne stworzenie, które przemierza mapę. Podobnie jak bawoły, czasami zostawia kupę. Aby został zespawnowany musi zostać wytropiony. Po jego znalezieniu i zabiciu, w niedługim czasie, pojawiają się na ziemi ślady nowego Koalefanta do znalezienia. thumb|right|250 px Tropienie Koalefanta Koalefant wędrując zawsze pozostawia za sobą podejrzany stos ziemi. Kliknięcie na stos powoduje ukazanie, w którym kierunku udała się zwierzyna. Podążanie za śladami doprowadzi nas do kolejnych stosów ziemi, zazwyczaj wystarczy znaleźć około od 6 do 12 stosów ziemi, aby dotrzeć do Koelefanta. Po znalezieniu go, postać powie nam o tym. Walka z Koalefantem Znalezienie Koalefanta to dopiero początek, walka z nim jest bardzo prosta. Na początek trzeba jednak zdobyć bumerang lub zagonić Koelefanta na koniec mapy aby go zaatakować, gdyż ów zwierzak jest szybszy od gracza. Agresywny jest jedynie w obronie własnej. Do pokonania go wystarczy drewniana zbroja i włócznia. Jeśli ktoś nie chce tracić materiałów na zbroję jest, niepotrzebna, ponieważ zadaje tylko 50 obrażeń, czyli jeśli będziemy go atakować cały czas włócznią (spamowanie myszki lub spacji) zaatakuje nas tylko raz. Jeżeli chcemy zaatakować go za pomocą lodowego berła, potrzebne są trzy ataki, aby go zamrozić, natomiast za pomocą płomiennego berła wystarczy jeden atak, zwierzę zaczyna biegać w kółko, wtedy możemy zaatakować je włócznią, dostaniemy wtedy dodatkowo jeden popiół, lecz jest też szansa na utratę drop'u z Koalefanta. Zimowy Koalefant Główny artykuł: Zimowy koalefant right|200px Podczas zimy koalefanty zostają zamienione w Zimowe Koalefanty, z których możemy zdobyć Zimową trąbę koalefanta, potrzebną do zrobienia puchowej kamizelki. Porady *Najprostszym sposobem sprowokowania koalefanta jest rzucenie w niego bumerangiem. Uważaj, bumerang wraca. *Jeżeli znajdziesz śpiącego koalefanta, obudzi się i zacznie uciekać, jednak masz wystarczająco czasu, aby go uderzyć. *Możesz użyć małego ptaka do zaatakowania go. *Podpalająca Strzałka pozwala na zatrzymania koalefanta od ucieczki. Uważaj, spanikowany zwierz może podpalić wiele przedmiotów w swoim otoczeniu. *Gdy podejdziesz do Koalefanta, ten zacznie uciekać, więc możesz wprowadzić go w róg wyspy i tam zabić. *Do walki można wykorzystać Świnie, wystarczą 4, aby zabić Koalefanta w parę sekund. *Pomiędzy jego atakami, możemy wyprowadzić dokładnie 5 własnych ataków. Wówczas wystarczy, natychmiastowo odsunąć się, gdy ten odpowie natarciem i powtórzyć 5-krotny atak. Jeśli mamy opanowaną tą metodę, nie jest wymagana Drewniana zbroja, czy Kask football'isty. *Abigail może nam pomóc, jeżeli gramy Wendy. *Przy odrobinie szczęścia można zapędzić koalefanta do wabiącej rośliny. Koalefanta po zagonieniu będzie powoli tracił zdrowie. Trzeba go pilnować, by nie wyszedł z pułapki. Po śmierci wystarczy spalić roślinę, podpalając okoliczne rośliny i szybko zabrać łup, póki ogień jeszcze się pali, gdyż może to skutkować spaleniem się łupu. Strategia polecana dla Willow, ze względu na jej odporność na ogień. 32pxCytaty postaci Wilson - "Adorably delicious." - "Uroczo przepyszny." Willow - "We will be great friends!" - "Będziemy świetnymi przyjaciółmi!" Wendy - "A beast of solitude." - "Bestia samotności." Wolfgang - "Nose meat!" - "Mięso z nosa!" WX-78 - "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" - "POSIADA OGROMNE ZAPASY ENERGII" Wickerbottom - "Koalefanta Proboscidea" - "Koalefanta Proboscidea" - Koalefant trąbowiec Wes - "..." Maxwell - "A distant cousin of the beefalo." - "Daleki kuzyn bizona." Woodie - "He looks tasty." - "Wygląda smakowicie." Ciekawostki *Koalefant jest wzorowany na słoniu i Koali, dlatego jego nazwa zaczyna się na Koa, a kończy się na lefant';' *Koalefant śledzony na przełomie lata i zimy, będzie zwykłym Koalefantem i na odwrót w trakcie zimy; * Abigail jest bardzo przydatna w tym przypadku (jeśli gramy Wendy), ponieważ często zdarza się, że zaatakowany przez nią koalefant podczas walki nie ucieka i stoi w miejscu; *jeżeli będziemy zwykłego koalefanta atakowali lodowym berłem, to zmieni teksturę na zimowego koalefanta, ale wypadnie z niego zwykła trąba. Galeria Śpiący Koalefant.png|Śpiący Koalefant Przykład triku na zatrzymanie Koalefanta w zagrodzie.png|Przykład sztuczki na zatrzymanie Koalefanta w zagrodzie. Ślad pozostawiony przez Kolaefanta.png|Ślad pozostawiony przez Kolaefanta Koalefanty w okół Wilsona.png|Wilson otoczony koalefantami. fr:Koaléphant de:Koalefant en:Koalefant ru:Коалослон ja:Koalefant es:Koalefante Kategoria:Zwierzęta